


Please God, Help Me Stay Calm

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [77]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith is done with your shit Shiro, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Note: Shiro sucks at being a good patient when he breaks his leg.Also note: Keith has the patience of an angel. Sometimes.





	Please God, Help Me Stay Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey, I've read your whole single dad shiro series and I absolutely love it! Would you write one about shiro breaking his leg badly and 15 year old Keith having to take care of him and help at home? Thank you!"

               “I swear to _god,_ if you get off that couch one more time, so help me, I will duct tape you to it.”

               Shiro froze entirely, halfway off the couch. He could feel Keith’s piercing glare hitting the back of his head, and burning holes into it, and he could picture the look of annoyance on Keith’s face. He knew that the threat was very real in Keith’s voice and the fifteen-year-old certainly wasn’t joking. He would duck tape his father to the couch, without hesitation.

               Slowly, Shiro lowered himself back onto the couch. His face immediately fell into a pout and Keith sighed with relief.

               “That’s more like it.” Keith said before entering the living room. He ignored the puppy dog look on his dad’s face, in order to rearrange Shiro’s foot (which was currently in a cast) back onto some fluffy pillows. Then he sat Shiro’s lunch down on the table beside him. “You heard the doctor. You need to stay off it for at least two weeks, then you can _somewhat_ walk around on the crutches.”

               “But Keith, this is so booooooring.” Shiro sighed dramatically, causing Keith to snort. Who knew that a man nearly in his forties could sound like a two-year-old.

               “Tough. This is your fault for stupidly trying to clean the gutters on your own.” Keith replied sternly and fluffed Shiro’s pillow once more.

               “Keith, I’ve been doing my own gutters since before you were born.” Shiro pointed out with a raise of his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes and huffed.

               “Yeah, but you’re getting older now,” Keith said, to which Shiro gasped. “You’re more delicate.”

               “I resent that. Why would you wound your father, who is already injured?” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and pouted again. Keith couldn’t help but snicker at his dad’s attitude. Sure, he felt bad that his dad had been hurt and needed to wear a cast for four weeks at least, but he was more concerned about keeping his dad off his feet and _resting._ Shiro was a hard worker and Keith had grown up knowing just how hard his dad worked all the time. It was a struggle to get Shiro to slow down or rest, but this was serious and now that Keith was getting older, he wasn’t about to let Shiro dismiss his own health.

               He needed his dad to be healthy for the rest of his life.

               “But there’s still so much I need to do.” Shiro said quickly, hoping that this would get Keith to change his mind. “I never finished the gutters. Then there’s the laundry and someone has to be a the training shelter to make sure all the dogs are okay. And balance the accounts out. And –”

               “I’m going to stop you right there,” Slowly, Keith’s hand rose in a motion to stop Shiro from speaking. “I can help out with the chores and anything around the house. You literally have a _staff_ at the shelter that you personally hired, who can handle things while you’re gone. And if you’re that worried I can go to the shelter in your lead.”

               “But Keith…”

               “No. You are not moving from this couch, except to eat, use the bathroom and sleep.” Keith said quickly, with a firm look. It was a look that he had learned from Shiro, and was one that meant there was no room for argument. Shiro still was sensible enough to see when he had been defeated. “I just want you to get better dad. You need to stop and take it easy or you’re going to make it worse.” Shiro felt a tad bit guilty upon hearing the slight bit of pain in Keith’s voice. Of course he felt bad that Keith had gotten a call from Shiro, stating that Shiro had fallen off a ladder and could probably use a ride to the hospital. He hated how Keith’s hands had shook on the steering wheel while driving him to the hospital, and he hated that Keith had worried so much. However, he was proud at Keith’s ability to stay calm and keep a leveled head in the situation and talk to the doctors on his own.

               What sucked was that now Keith was in charge.

               He was _never_ going to let Shiro move until his leg was fully healed.

               “Fine.” Shiro finally relented with a grumble. He knew defeat when he saw it and Keith was not letting up any time soon. Hopefully, the next couple of weeks would go by so quickly.

x.V.x

               “…”

               “…”

               “…Tell me again, _why_ I’m putting all of the pictures in different spots around the house?” Keith asked. He had a picture frame in his hand and a hammer and nails in the other. Shiro was seated on a chair in the kitchen, observing over Keith’s work with a tentative grin.

               “I just thought we could use an update. We’ve had the same pictures in the same place for so long that it’s a bit of a drag.” Shiro beamed and nodded for Keith to keep working. Keith sighed but didn’t argue with his dad.

               He had offered to do any of the work that his dad had planned, and if it made his dad happy enough to stay _off_ his broken leg then Keith was willing to do it. Without complaint.

               “Do you want this one to go here?” Keith asked, raising the picture above his head on the wall. He heard Shiro quietly muttering to himself with a frown, and patiently waited for a response.

               “Hm, actually no. Not there. There’s not enough room for them all. Try that wall.” Keith turned around to see Shiro pointed at a wall to the left of Keith. One that still had pictures on it. Keith sighed.

               “You want me to move those too then?” Keith asked, setting the frames and nails down. Behind him Shiro nodded.

               “Yes. I think we could do with a good move of _all_ the pictures in this house.” Shiro said quietly and Keith nodded in response. _Whatever dad wants, I’ll do._

               “Fine, let me get them off the wall and hang these two up.” Keith quickly set to work of taking down the three pictures on the wall and hanging up the two in his other hand. However, just as he was about to hang the last picture onto the wall, he could hear his dad clearing his throat.

               “Do you think we should change the photos in the frames? They’re all kinda old, don’t you think?” Shiro asked. Keith stopped before he placed the final frame on the wall and closed his eyes. Although, instead of annoyance or anger, a small smile had graced Keith’s face and he found himself laughing quietly.

               “Sure dad, whatever you think.”

x.V.x

               “Did you know that apparently Big Foot doesn’t even have big feet.” Shiro announced one day after Keith had gotten home from school. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were following behind Keith, through the front door. Each of them waved to Shiro before scattering throughout the house.

               Keith paused to blink at his dad in confusion.

               “What?” He asked dumbly. Shiro never looked up from the laptop screen in front of him.

               “Big Foot. His feet probably aren’t as big as everyone makes it out to be.” Shiro explained slowly. Whatever he was looking at or watching on the computer, it had captured his entire attention span. “Proportionally to the rest of his body, his foot is pretty average size. It might seem big to us, because it would be close to a size 14 or 15, but still. It’s not huge. That’s why people should keep calling it Sasquatch, and not Big Foot.”

               “Right? And the Yeti. Totally related to them. It’s a subspecies, I’m sure of it.” Pidge announced suddenly. Keith almost jumped, having not heard Pidge reenter the room.  He smiled with a roll of his eyes when he saw Pidge brining over a package of cookies, before sitting down beside Shiro. Quickly, Shiro scooted over, as he kept his leg elevated and the two began a deep conversation about the proper name for “Big Foot” and sightings that they _may_ have seen of the creatures.

               It was nerdy and adorable, but Keith couldn’t help but smile at the two and snap a couple of pictures and videos.

               “I think you’ve had enough internet for today dad.” Keith laughed, causing Pidge and Shiro to look at him in horror.

               “I’ve barely scratched the surface Keith. You don’t even want to know about the Chubacabra.”

               Keith laughed harder than he had laughed in months, in response.

x.V.x

               “Keith, he refuses to take the pain medication.”

               Keith sighed, fumbling with the phone against his ear and his shoulder as he continued to organize the back room stock of the Rescue shelter that his dad ran.

               “Allura, you’re an adult. Surely you can force him too?” Keith asked, huffing when he lifted another bag of dog food onto the shelf. He could hear the sounds of muffled voices on the other end of the line before Allura growled.

               “Despite being a leg and an arm less -”

_“Sure could use a hand Allura!”_

               “Shiro, be quiet!” Allura snapped and Keith snickered to himself. “You better not be laughing young man.” Quickly, Keith sobered up and maneuvered the cellphone from his shoulder to his hand.

               “Sorry. But seriously?” Keith asked quietly and Allura groaned.

               “He’s a lot stronger than he looks. I cannot _force_ him to do anything. _Don’t you dare give me that look Shiro, I know you’re in pain.”_ Allura snapped, most likely to an offended looking Shiro and Keith bit his lip to keep from laughing again.

               “Allura tell him I said he _has_ to or else.” Keith finally said quietly, causing Allura to sigh in acceptance. She quietly relayed the message and Keith could hear the sound of Shiro’s voice in the background.

               “He says or else what?” Allura repeated and Keith felt one of his eyebrows raise.

               “Or else, I’ll take away that new Pokémon game on his phone that we just installed.” Keith replied.

               “He says, he doesn’t care. It’s not like he can go far anyway. Besides he caught a Pikachu already.” Allura said quietly and this time Keith almost groaned.

               “Fine.” Keith growled. “Then you tell him if he doesn’t take his pills I won’t be bringing home his favorite seafood and instead I will cram boiled liver down his throat for dinner tonight.”

               “…”

               Keith listened as Allura spoke to Shiro over the phone and to the silence that followed.

               “He’s taking the pills now Keith.”             

               Keith grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

x.V.x

               “I never thought anyone could do it, but you did it dad.”

               “I told her I was sorry. Several times in fact.”

               “That’s not enough.”

               “What more can I do?”

               “Did you give her a belly rub and scratch her favorite spot on her hip?”

               “Yes!”

               “And did you get her a new toy and give her some of your lunch meat?”

               “Yes!”

               “Well, then I don’t know what else to do. You’ve done the impossible dad. You’ve annoyed Red to the point where she’s _hiding_ from you.”

               “…I said I was sorry.”

x.V.x

               “Everything looks good. I’d say just another couple weeks of physical therapy and everything should be back to normal. The cast can stay off.”

               “Oh, thank goodness.” Keith almost slumped back in his chair at the doctor’s words and Shiro rolled his eyes playfully. Clearly amused at the two, the doctor offered a smile and a small laugh before excusing himself from the room.

               “Don’t be so dramatic, I was not that bad.” Shiro said playfully, causing Keith to almost choke on his laughter.

               “Dad, you were so bad. Horrible. You are the worst patient ever.” Keith said.

               “You know, grandma used to say that too when I was a kid.” Shiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and this time Keith did in fact laugh.

               “And you wonder why?” Keith laughed again when Shiro stuck his tongue out at him. Despite his exhaustion and what he had just said, Keith would have done everything over and over again if Shiro needed him to. More than anything he was just glad his dad was alright.

               _Okay, so a tiny part of him was glad his dad wouldn’t be asking him how to work the tv remote every five mintues._


End file.
